


Dastardly Business

by Aminias



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly porn, Classic Hannibal things, Daddy Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Randall, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, S&M, So Wrong It's Right, WIP, bit au, it's still beautiful, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall everyone thinks : need someone to do anything for you, just ask Randall guy would never hurt a fly.</p><p>They're not wrong. He doesn't concern himself with bugs so easily crushed underfoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dastardly Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hannigram-Hell here, Love. This is my main blog. So...about that fic. I want as dark as you can possibly go. If there is a sex scene, I want it twisted, and all about Hannibal dragging the monster out of Randall. A good dose of mindfucking as well, if you can do that. The rest I leave up to your artistic soul...And I very much anticipate this story with a glass of my favorite red wine, Beaujolais. Feel free to PM me as well here if you'd like. Cheers
> 
> so you lot know who to blame ----^^^^^ (Hope I delivered)  
> ~~~~  
> oh and, snookums thanks for reading this over, you know how to treat a guy overlordess that you are  
> ~~~~  
> Yes I used the pork sword line purely because I was told I couldn't  
> ~~  
> further warnings at end notes, enjoy

**Warning: Explicit Erotica, and Hannibal Fandom Themes**

~~~`

The man  catches Randall's eyes immediately. He cuts a strong figure jawline firm cheekbones sharp in a suit that costs maybe half as much as this entire event.

Randall would himself feel woefully underdressed but he’s used to it.

Moving  easily about the wealthy. Juggling all around him with patience born of experience.

It is, after all, a much simpler affair than one might expect. The event is a charity gala hosted in honor of the museum's new exhibits.

The showpiece a personal work of his. The primal beast on display a past creature evocative and given life in the misnomer of modern art.

He’s dressed specially for the occasion.

Something vibrant trimmed in shades of crimson.

_All the better to hide the blood._

His vest a red affair and his tie a dark blue  one matching that of his shirt. Now later in the evening he’s loosened the knot and undone at least two buttons showing off his collar bones. It is, after all, oh so stiflingly hot in the room. He looks flamboyant, colorful at the right angle utterly harmless.

Randall everyone thinks _: need someone to do anything for you, just ask Randall guy would never hurt a fly._

They're not wrong. He doesn't concern himself with bugs so easily crushed underfoot.

He’s either considered a pushover or treated as a pariah. He feels dangerous.  It’s thrilling standing among them another warm body in the pack.

Bedecked in his proper furs just  a few nights ago he took two of their own.

Equal parts healthy & weak  raised on a soft society upbringing.

Perfect practice for the beast. It’s time to move on to the larger game.

As he moves to open his coat he makes sure to catch the eye of his prize.

“I don’t believe we have been introduced? I’m Randall Tier”

“Dr. Lecter” He offered quickly shaking Randall's hand and smiling somewhat apologetically except it housed too many teeth.

“ Forgive me it's a bit hard to work through the schools.”

“Yes, at events like these-” He pauses to grab two glasses from a passing waiter  offering a smile playful as a lion’s yawn.

“There are sharks in the water and blood in the wine. “

“None of its mine “ Yet he thinks watching the man return his grin with a twitch of lips that cuts across his face easily as a scalpel does flesh.

“Cheers” Randall lifted his glass

“To Instinct” _For  I will be only a beast by then. You, you alone will understand me in the end.  You will be my first and final man fall. Anything else is prey._

“To Instinct” The man disguised in plaid repeated. His costume was different from Randall's as a spider's web from a venus fly trap. One a silvery snare the other a colorful trap  both a  deception of looks. The stripes of a tiger, coat both

One a silvery snare the other a colorful trap  both a  deception of looks. The stripes of a tiger, coat both

The stripes of a tiger, coat both awing the masses and blending with the foliage.

He's noticed  the ripple of muscle in the turn of the man's back the kind not affected by lounging around earlier. _Interesting_.

“Tell me Mr.Tier do you consider yourself a fox or a lion?”

Dr. Lecter lingers just on the border of to close as if needing to cut away distance to ask his question. They stand side by side.

“Dr. Lecter I believe one must be both a fox to sense traps and a lion to fend off wolves.”  Randall catches himself leaning in towards the other man like wheat bowing to wind. He plays it off  under the guise of the room's volume being too loud. It simply wouldn't do if the man couldn't hear his reply.

“Beautifully put Mr. Tier.”  The praise curls up his spine. Their arms are almost brushing together through the sleeves of their coats.

Randall would do anything not to leave this moment.

He doubts the older man is interested much  in the local gossip. They are running low on wine and he can’t think of anything to stop himself from starting a different line of questioning entirely. One involving a lot less Machiavellian and a lot more blasphemy.

 “Let me-” Randall's breath catches around the words as he tries to formulate them into a proper  offer. “Exchange your glass for a new one, it’s the least I can do”  

The slide of their suits against each other when Hannibal places his right hand on Randall's shoulder  feels almost indecent.

He blushes a little silently hoping the man will blame it on the wine, not his thoughts which are reaching towards the obscene.

“Allow me it is I who has trapped you here”. Hannibal reaches over fingers ghosting over his hands to clasp the empty glass the look in his eyes is hungry.

He forgets to exhale.

Hannibal turns  away to flag down a waiter.

Randall inhales composing himself frowning inwardly it appears  this seduction was becoming a two-way street.

“I wouldn’t mind if you detained me further Dr. Lecter .”  

Coyly he sips  the wine truly taking in the other man's figure up close for the first time.

“Hannibal please, Dr. Lecter makes it seem like I’m working.” Admits the other man,

“In all fairness, you might call me Randall from for now on besides, what is madness but the mobility of soul at odds with circumstance?”  

He lowers his lashes eyes barely containing his glee and tone conspiratorial as he lets his tongue linger around the last few words.

“Theodore Roethke, well spoken.”  Hooded eyes meet his own. He has the impression of a sated house cat well fed and toying with a mouse for sheer amusement.

Something else, something other swirls within those depths.

No, a panther slinking in the shadows walking  among prey.

“I’ve found this conversation most- stimulating.” His lips arch around the words eyes tracking still tracking Randalls every move.

**That's it.**

Randall might just kill the first person who tries to remove him from Hannibal's side.

“Yes, it’s been entertaining. Perhaps we might continue for a little while longer? I’d love a chance to become more closely acquainted.”

Randall inclines his head a bit arching so a little more of  his bare neck is on display. Your move.

“I happen to know the host”. Hannibal offhandedly remarks.

“I’m afraid I simply cannot drive home in this state. Not with all the wine-” He casts a look over Randall's figure.

“ _consumption_ ” Hannibal's tongue briefly wets his lips. “taking place.”

“It’d be most unseemly.” Randall agrees.

They depart from the party and get to the main event.

Randall is pulling at Hannibal's shirt collar. The man allows  himself to be pushed up against the wall with an indulgent look.

The cast of his eyes is amused.

A snake rests coiled around the irises  waiting for the opportunity to strike.  

Randall shivers excitedly at the very thought.

The doctor remains the picture of refined.  Randall leaves kisses on his face. Enjoying the scratch of the just there stubble and harshly jutting cheekbones.

Reaching Hannibal's mouth he parts his lips panting seeking with his tongue  turning one truly filthy.  

The man is taking his time working over Randall with easy touches and he wants to wreck him.

Randall grasps at the lapels of that finely tailored suit and yanks. Hannibal places a steadying hand on his hips and finally deepens the kiss

“C’mon stab me with your pork sword already” He gouds between pants,  breaking away to unbutton the man's collar.

“Behave” He  scolds.

Hannibal's dark eyes roam across the younger man's body.

His lips curl up into a smirk.

Randall hackles are raised his leg bouncing  impatiently.

“ **Make Me** ”

Suddenly he’s being thrown onto the bed.

Desperately he  tugs at whatever he can reach rolling them till he rests atop that surprisingly firm chest.  

“Touch me”. He demands words tumbling out as he runs a hand through coarse chest hair.  

Hannibal raises a brow as if to say _“by your leave”_.

Which is ridiculous, as if he hasn’t swept all of Randall's plans away with the very tilt of his smile and hint of fang.  

His answer is a kiss.

The feel of a strongly muscled thigh flexing is his only warning then he’s beneath Hannibal.

Randall's drenched in kerosene the press of lips fuel for the blaze.

He has the wild thought that this man. No, rather that Hannibal is going to sear  the very beating heart from his chest.

Each  kiss burns and there is no oxygen to spare between them for everything is on fire.

The pants are finally worked all the way off shirts falling the rest of the way open.

Deep bite marks christen  his skin.

He gasps anticipating the sting of teeth followed by the brush of lips pressing onto the red marks.

“What a nice little sound”

Randall longs to twist his hands into that ash blond hair. To yank it from the root and rip that composure in two. He’s currently  busy  being devoured.

He reaches desperately grasping for anything. A lifeline to pull  him out off  the assaulting torrent.

“Please.” He says voice a rush of air, not knowing what he longs for.

“Hush sweet boy, you are doing so well, keep your hands still for me.”

The praise swirls around him like the hand that caresses his face.  He tries to press himself into the touch. His knuckles have gone white from where he is desperately gripping the sheet.

Hannibal is stalk still holding his weight above him like a promise as guiding his length inside  Randall's entrance and simply resting there.

“Would you hurry up  and move already  before I rip your throat out!” He snaps.

_It’s not like it’s his first time._

“ We must ask for what we want lest we be rude” Hannibal  admonishes hand reaching out to grip Randall's dick and strokes it. Once. Twice. With a painful twist of his wrist, Hannibal gives it one last parting stroke.

Once. Twice. With a painful twist of his wrist, Hannibal gives it one last parting stroke.

Twice. With a painful twist of his wrist, Hannibal gives it one last parting stroke.

With a painful twist of his wrist, Hannibal gives it one last parting stroke.

He’s not ashamed of the whimper that spills forth.

“Please move.” The words slip past his tongue a whispered secret kept between just  the two of them. Before you ruin me further.

Too late he realizes that Hannibal is rending him. Transforming him with each thrust.

The feel of his cock a pulsing seven inches  leaves him shaking.

His dark eyes pulling the very molten core of Randall from beneath his haggard  frame.

He’s going to wreck him, this so-called doctor whose hands are meant to heal cleverly trail over his body leaving angry crescents in the skin.

Randall's face contorts baring his teeth not against the pain but for the pleasure of it.

He’s cannot see his face in the mirror but knows without a doubt it is vicious.

“Shh, shh. ” Hannibal whispers into his ear  like gospel as he takes the suit tie to cover Randall's eyes.

The room fills with the sound of his snarling as he twists about frustrated. His dick pink and angry. Helplessly bound against the press of Hannibal's body.

“I’m not blinding you I’m unbinding you” It’s not a statement but a promise. Randall wonders if he will survive this becoming. “ I will expose you to the world “

His own heavy panting echoed about the room.

Silk  on skin a brush like that of dew on grass overwhelms him.

“Justice? ” He questions,  hardly recognizing his own voice as the fierce thing it has become.

“Yes, dear Randall the unveiling of the world's nature will shatter all of  the roses' ideals”.

Like glass from a window.

They will see.

“They will know”.

He mutters. It’s too much. Tears begin to form in his eyes. He's drawn back to the present by a sharp tug to his nipple gasping.

A  harsh bite to his shoulder  sends him screaming.

“You understand the truth” The voice moves closer  every word a deadly purr.

“ Don’t you Randall?”  He shudders systems coming back online.

The slow drag of Hannibal's cock in his body the only constant in a  sea of shadow.

He seems to sense this and wraps his own steady hands around Randall's throat.

There  is something to be said for the strength in that grasp. The feel of calloused fingers encasing the flesh-baring down at increasing increments to demand his attention.

“Sweet boy, answer me”. It isn’t a request no matter how prettily framed.

Spots dance over his eyes, something wet is leaking down his cheek, he shakes trying to speak sweat

coating his body.

“Humans are animals. “ He sobs out.

The hand recedes then gently ghosts over his jaw.

Something sharp blossoms within stabbing like nails through christ's palms.

His chest heaves ribs contracting and organs groaning within their cage as he draws breath.

“So good darling “ Hannibal pants. Randall’s not sure if he means the slide of his dick in and out of Randall's ass or his answer.

It doesn’t matter.  

"Your skin tastes delicious” He mutters teeth pressed to Randall's collarbone licking along the strip of flesh his nose resting in the hollow points of the neck.

“ It'd be better with some rosemary." He rumbles lowly.

“Wha-”

Hannibal alters the snap of his hips.

Randall's spine arches back bowing off the bed with each slam of Hannibal's hips.

“I-” There is a rustling and his hands are carefully grasped and moved onto a massive shoulder.

“Hush sweetheart I have you. “ Randalls shuddering right along with Hannibal as they both reach for completion.

He can feel the press of large forearms dusted with hair flex and stretch baring down on either side of him. _I’ve got you_.

Claws slide out from between knuckles, bone re-carves itself into unyielding steel.

He won’t be broken. He will _become the beast ._

Something kept but not quite, not for long.

The air in the room is stifling his body shakes, tingling with each burst of ecstasy.

The blindfold is ripped viciously from his eyes. He blinks rapidly vision overwhelmed by the strong compact body on display.  

Hannibal is ruthless and proud, glorious with his hair a wild lion's mane. He lays Randall out on his stomach. He whimpers at the brief loss of contact.

Hands dig into the base of  his hair roughly shoving his head down. 

Fingers tug  at sweat-damp curls. Hannibal pounds desperately into him  bracing a hand  on his  back holding him pinned with one mighty paw.  

 _You're mine_. Swears the press of flesh to, flesh.

Randall comes howling and roaring  Hannibal follows  soon afterward.

Quaking in the aftershocks they have sworn their lines among blood, sweat, and bruises.  

This oath sworn in the dark is dastardly business.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments run around the woods with Randall tearing it up your Kudo's wear a refined murder suit with Hannibal slicing and dicing it up 
> 
> ~~WARNINGS~~~  
> look, folks, we both know this isn't healthy or pre-discussed d/s taking place some mild asphyxiation, blindfolding and such. The sex itself is consensual RACK in this fic all the way. 
> 
> Oh and let's talk about the lack of prep Randall likes sleeping around a bit in this if a guy does that withing a week or plays with a toy he's not going to need much prep if any not saying its amazing but its the truth matie 
> 
> Also, the prostate becomes a fun fluttery zone once things become erotic its not all zingy all the time 
> 
> p.s. shutting up now before I anger people further this is why I should stick to simple guy things like digging holes yep good at that I MEAN ENJOY THIS FIC  
> ~~~~


End file.
